Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by Terra Fire
Summary: Koenma has assigned them another case, to track down a mercenary hunter. However, this mercenary isn’t like any of the other youkai they’ve encountered. The good guys don't always win. [Character Deaths] [OCC]
1. Part One – ‘Formal’ Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi owns it … I'm pretty sure.  
  
  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Nightmares and Dreamscapes   
  
~  
  
~  
  
Part One  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"You are to capture the mercenary and bring them back alive," Koenma told them. "This is a very important mission."  
  
"Why is that?" Yuskue asked the toddler.   
  
"This 'mercenary' isn't like your average mercenary. This one's more like a hunter."  
  
"That's the only reason we're bringing him in?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"No, you dimwit. Now shut up and let me finish telling you!" the young ruler yelled.   
  
"Stupid toddler," Kuwabara mumbled under his breath, Koenma chose to ignore him.   
  
"As I was saying, we don't know if this mercenary is male or female, ningen or youkai. We have nothing to go by except that they intend to kill someone of high importance in the Spirit world. Though, we don't know whom exactly. Early yesterday, a note came in giving warning to the 'higher ups' at Spirit world."  
  
"This is really starting to get on my nerves," Yuskue said annoyed. "You're not telling us anything. All you keep saying is 'we don't know'. Do you know anything, like maybe where we find this person, or what they call them self? Why are they doing this?"  
  
"In the note, was a warning and to send the spirit detectives." Koenma said. "Who ever it was, seemed very fond of Hiei and Kurama for some reason." The said two, looked up in surprise.   
  
"May we look at the letter?" the kitsune asked.  
  
"Here," Koenma gave him the letter.   
  
It read:  
  
~  
  
My dear Koenma, how are things going in the Spirit world? Good? That's great, I would just like to warn you higher ups that I will kill one of you. I know you're thinking, 'who is this crazy loon?', but that's ok. All I want is to fight the spirit detectives, especially the beautiful Hiei and Kurama, Ooo I love them. Anyway, I'll be waiting on the green hill in the biggest forest.  
  
Love,  
  
Your favorite mercenary hunter  
  
xoxoxo  
  
~  
  
As Kurama read the letter out loud, everyone sweat dropped and looked at the two youkai. Kurama emotionlessly folded the letter back up and handed it to Koenma.  
  
"Well at least we know that this person is completely and utterly insane," Kuwabara said for all of them.  
  
"Now you see why we have to capture this 'mercenary'," Koenma said.  
  
"Yea, sure," Yuskue was still surprised. He didn't know weather to fall on the flour and laugh, or be tremendously shocked.   
  
"Looks like our two youkai have a secret admirer," Kuwabara started laughing uncontrollably. That is, until Hiei hit him with the sheath of his sword. In turn, knocking the ningen unconscious.  
  
"Damn Idiot," the fire youkai said and walked away. Kurama stepped over Idiot … um Kuwabara.  
  
"Serves him right," Yuskue sighed and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Yuskue," Koenma said before he left. The spirit detective turned to look at him. "Be careful, we don't know what this youkai is capable of," the young ruler finished.   
  
"Sure thing," Yuskue said with his trademark smile before following his comrades.  
  
~  
  
They were all walking through the forest. No one talked, they were all thinking about the odd new mission Koenma assigned them. Though mostly about the note. Whoever had wrote it must have really been out of their mind.   
  
"All right, I'm sick of this, would someone start talking?!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"How about you shut the hell up?!" Hiei said, not looking at the ningen.  
  
"What the hell did you say, Shrimp?!" Kuwabara argued, he really didn't care what it was about, as long as they were talking, no matter what form it was in.  
  
"What he means," Kurama, the peace keeper between the two, said glaring at Hiei, before the fire youkai could say anything, "is that this is no time to start conversation," the kitsune said.  
  
"Hin."  
  
"Whatever." Kuwabara folded his arms against his chest.  
  
"If you guys would just stop babbling, you would have noticed that we're here," Yuskue said not looking away from the figure in front of them.  
  
"How nice of you to come," the figure beamed. What they saw in front of them was a very feminine looking youkai. His hair was long and black, his lips was a crimson red. He had black eye makeup around his scarlet eyes. Fingerless gloves came to his wrist. A red and black cloak was around his shoulders and a katana was on his left hip.  
  
"What an honor," Yuskue said dryly. The youkai jumped in front of Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I'm Koe," he said looking at the two youkai. "It's great to finally meet you," he said smirking, and started walking to Kurama. He didn't get very far however, there was cold metal lightly pressed against his neck. Everyone sweatdropped, all except Hiei and Koe, who was still insanely smirking. "My, aren't we a little protective."  
  
"We came here to fight," Hiei said with an emotionless façade. In truth, however, the fire youkai felt very uneasy. As if something bad was going to happen.  
  
"So, then fighting we shall do," he said, and within seconds, Koe had his own katana out. Hiei attacked, which Koe effortlessly blocked. He attacked, and Hiei easily dodged. However, Hiei didn't see Koe's fist until he was punched in the gut. The fire youkai doubled over in pain and coughed up blood. Koe just smirked and looked at him.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" everyone heard as the unexpected blue energy lunged it self at the youkai and hit him in the back of the neck.  
  
"Damn ningen!" they finaly saw the youkai frown.   
  
"What?" Yuskue smirked and mockingly shrugged. "Couldn't let Hiei have all the fun, now could I?" The spirit detective took a fighting stance. Koe stood with his katana in front of him and smirking again.   
  
"My intended targets are not you, detective," he looked at the two youkai. "However, if I must go through you, then so be it," he said and started to charge.  
  
"SHOT GUN!" Yuskue yelled as flashes of light came out of his hand. Though, very little damage that did. The youkai just blocked them all with his katana.  
  
"You'll have to do better that that," Koe smirked and attacked him. Yuskue dogged but it wasn't fast enough, he was slashed across his chest. Taking the opportunity of the spirit detective being down, he charged after him.   
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara yelled behind him and slashed him in the back, doing little damage.   
  
"You two are a very unwelcome nuisance," Koe all but yelled at the two ningen. "A nuisance that must be eliminated," he smirked.   
  
"ROSE WHIP," Kurama finaly took a turn. Koe jumped over the whip, expecting it. He then turned around to look at the kitsune.   
  
"Kurama," he was about to say more, but then Kuwabara came after him with his spirit sword. As usual, it was easily blocked.  
  
"Now, this isn't working too well," he said dogging another attack from Hiei. "I guess I'll have to go to more drastic measures to get what I want," he smirked. He stopped when the four surrounded him. Lifting his arms in the air and chanting a spell, a sudden white light surrounded them. When the light died down, the four just stood with unreadable expressions and unaware of what was going on around them.  
  
"This ought to be fun," Koe said and sat in the middle of them. "Watching their faces as they live their own nightmares, only, they feel them as well…"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Author's Note:   
  
My first YYH fic, I'm so happy, though I have no idea how good it is. I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC (I hate when characters are like that). This fic is somewhat, Hiei/Kurama … ish, though nothing drastic, I may not even have to change the rating here. This is going to be very short fic, maybe two or even three chapters (parts) at the most. I originally wanted this to be a long One Shot, but I decided against it, for my own reasons. Anyway, the next part should be out soon, I'm hoping. I have all the information, it's just not written down, yet. This fic is going to have a sad, angst ending, so I hope you all brought you tissues ;}. Read/review, and let me know what you think about this short fic. Maybe you people could encourage me to write a full length YYH fic (after TOB is done, or close to it, of course).  
  
~VGT~ 


	2. Part Two – Fears and Phobias

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything. I don't Hiei or Kurama. I do own their minds, in this fic at least.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Nightmares and Dreamscapes  
  
~  
  
Part Two - Fears and phobias   
  
~  
  
He was running, where to, he had no idea. Everything was just black, then he saw a door. He hesitated to open it then he thought. Did he want to stay there and only have the company of himself, or do through the door and see what was on the other side? Quietly, he opened the door, he had to shield his eyes in order to get used to the change in light. When his eyes finally adjusted, he could no longer see the door.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yuskue said to nothing but him self. He was standing in front of his school. Again, everything was quiet, until he heard a girl's laughing. "Keiko?"  
  
"Come on Yuskue," the said girl took his hand, dragging him away from the school.  
  
"What about School?" he heard his own voice betray him. Why did hr just say that?  
  
"Who cares about school?!" Keiko said, still smiling.  
  
"Ok, now I know this isn't real. Keiko would never say those words in the same sentience," he said, though he was a little doubtful, her hand felt so real.  
  
"Oh, but this is very real, Yuskue," Keiko changed her whole attitude. She stopped walking and dragged him closer to her.  
  
"Um … Keiko?" Yuskue started as her face came inches away from him.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuskue," she said seductively.   
  
"But this isn't-" he started, but then he felt her arm wrap around his waist.  
  
"Stay here Yuskue. Stay here with me, and we'll be together, forever," she said and pressed her lips to his. He then put his own arms around her, and returned the kiss.  
  
"Yes, together," he finished and closed his eyes, as if in a trance.  
  
"Yes," Keiko smirked. Still embracing him, she took out a small dagger out of her sleeve. "Forever," she yelled and stabbed him in the back.  
  
"Why," he fell to his knees in pain and coughed up blood.  
  
"We shall go to Hell together," her eyes turned a blood red.  
  
"Keiko, stop," Yuskue said, loosing all grasp on reality. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't. "Please, he was almost in tears.  
  
"Die, Yuskue!" she yelled and stabbed him in the heart, his eyes opened as wide as saucers.  
  
"Why?" he repeated as he fell to the ground with the dagger still in his chest. The last thing his saw, was Keiko smirking before he was dead in a puddle of his own, warm, cold blood.  
  
~  
  
"Um…hello?!" Kuwabara yelled to complete darkness. That is, until her saw Yuskue.  
  
"Urameshi?" he said and walked up the other ningen.   
  
"Damn Kuwabara, get away from me," the spirit detective pushed him away.  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara was even more confused.  
  
"Baka ningen," he turned to see Hiei.   
  
"What did you say, Shrimp!" he yelled.  
  
"I agree," Kurama smirked.  
  
"Alright, what the hell is going on here!?" he yelled when he was surrounded my his three comrades.  
  
"Is it not obvious?" Kurama folded his arms.  
  
"Idiot," Hiei finished.  
  
"What-"  
  
"We don't want you around any more," Yuskue smirked and they all started walking towards him.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kuwabara's voice was shaking. Under that bigheaded façade, he was just scared. The mighty Kazuma Kuwabara was afraid, afraid of his own friends.  
  
"What we're saying is…" Kurama conti9nued to advance towards him.  
  
"…That was want to destroy your pitiful existence," Hiei finished, with a smirk.  
  
"No, something's not right. This isn't real," Kuwabara, said taking a step back. However, it was useless, for they surrounded him. Which, in turn, he backed up into a grinning Yuskue.  
  
"Oh, but this is very real," the spirit detective said in his ear, but then punched him in the back, which sent him flying into Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Hey, that hurt," he said hunching over. Though, he was more surprised that it actually hurt. This wasn't real … right?  
  
"Oh really," Hiei said with mock concern, as Kurama kicked him.  
  
"So, you want to play like that?!" Kuwabara said and got to his feet. "I'm fine with that. SPIRIT SWORD!" he yelled and went to attack who ever was closest to him. His best friend, Yuskue Urameshi. "Would you stop smirking and move!" he yelled and attacked. Though, when his sward hit, Yuskue fell apart like smoke. He turned to look at the two youkai, who just faded away. Then all he could hear wa them laughing.  
  
"No, stop," Kuwabara fell to his knees with his hands covering his ears. "Stop laughing at me!" he yelled. Then everything went silent. Until…  
  
"Kazuma?" a kind voice said, and then a hand touched the top of his head.   
  
"Yukina?" he looked up to see the aqua haired, crimson eyes ice youkai. "Is that really you?" he asked disbelievingly and stood up.  
  
"Who else would it be?" she laughed.   
  
"It really is you!" he yelled happily and embraced the ice youkai. Suddenly it go cold, and he let her go. Though, as soon as he did, she started drifting away.  
  
"Wait, Yukina, where are you going?" he ran after her with his arms stretched. "Please don't leave me here!" he yelled, as she was completely lost from his view. "Please, don't leave me," he fell to his knees once again. He sat that way for a while, until he heard rumbling.  
  
"Something's not right," he stood up, "definitely not right." He squinted into the darkness. "What the hell?!" he saw white coming towards him. He looked around, it seemed as if it were coming from all directions. "What is it?" he asked no one but him self. "They're walls?!" he said when they were close enough to see what they were. This wasn't good. The walls were coming at him at a good forty miles an hour.   
  
"DOUBLE SPIRIT SWORD!" he yelled as two swords appeared in his hands. On will, they both got longer in an attempt to stop the walls. Which it did, but only would for a few minutes. Not enough time to think of something. But even if he could, what would he think of? Could he even think of a way of not being crushed? Didn't think so. Sweat pored from his already drenched brow, as the swords disintegrated. Damn.  
  
"SPIRIT-" but it was too late, Kuwabara had been crushed by the imaginary walls.  
  
~  
  
"This is wonderful," Koe clapped as he saw another one of them fall. "Two down, and two to go. How wonderful. Though, I hope you two can fair better then they have," he said and stood in front of the two youkai. "Ah, such beauty," he said dreamily, and cupped both their faces. "I really do hope you can survive your dreams, and lift the spell. I have something very precious for you both to share," he finished and kissed them both on the mouth. He sat in front of Hiei and Kurama, waiting for them to wake.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi'a people! The second part is out, and it's as confusing as ever. Really, this has to be the most confusing and weird thing I've ever written, and I write poetry! Anyway, people who were wondering Yuskue's fear was, it was betrayal. Throughout the anime, I saw that it looked like he was afraid of his friends betraying him, because it seemed as if he valued them highly (at least that's what I think). Kuwabara's fear is being alone, and abandoned. Also, I want you people to guess what breaks the spell that their under. I'll give you a hint. What did both Yuskue's and Kuwabara's nightmare have in common?  
  
Next. Part Three - To Kill the One You Love (hum … that sounds promising, doesn't it). ;}  
  
~VGT~ 


	3. Part Three – To Kill the One You Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, of the characters   
  
~  
  
A/N: Remember when I said that I wouldn't have to change the rating on this fic, well I sort of kind'a lied. I changed the rating to 'R'. Though, if you think it's too high, let me know. With FF.Net you can't be too sure, they're very picky when it comes to stuff like this. Anyway, on with the fic and enjoy.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Nightmares and Dreamscapes  
  
~  
  
Part III - To Kill the One You Love  
  
~  
  
~  
  
It felt like he had been running for hours. It didn't matter which way he ran, for each direction looked the same. He was surrounded by blackness.   
  
"This is ridicules," Hiei said in fustration and drew his katana for comforts sake.  
  
"Finally, you've drawn your weapon," a voice said from behind him.  
  
"Kurama!?" he said surprised. Sure enough, when he turned he was able to see the red head. "Where have you been?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Waiting for you," instinctively, Hiei's hands tightened on his katana.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to kill you," the kitsune said calmly.  
  
"Normally, that would have surprised me," the fire youkai smirked. "If this were real."  
  
"This is real," Kurama said.  
  
"If you say so," Hiei finished and attacked the kitsune. Who, in turn, dodged and attacked with his whip, slashing the back of his legs. Hiei fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"Do you still believe that this isn't real?" Kurama asked mockingly. Hiei was still on his knees, not so much for the pain, but because he felt pain and that it came from Kurama, the last person he'd expect to hurt him. But this wasn't real, it really wasn't Kurama attacking him … then why did it feel so real?  
  
"Hin," he stood and positioned the sword in front of him. "Yes, this isn't real. The Kurama I know, wouldn't needlessly attack me."  
  
"We shall see," Kurama jumped behind him and threw his whip, making an 'X' on his back. Hiei ignored it, and went to attack him. He would have succeeded in severing his head, but the kitsune ducked. Hiei smirked; Kurama dogging one of his fastest attacks was very unlikely, for the fire youkai knew that Kurama wasn't that fast. His thoughts were interrupted when Kurama's whip wrapped itself around his ankle. Still smirking, Hiei slashed the whip, which easily cut through it.  
  
"Seeing as this isn't real, then nether is Kurama's unbreakable whip," Hiei said arrogantly. He stopped smirking when Kurama's expression didn't change. "Would you stop grinning!?" the fire youkai said in fustration and went to attack the kitsune, who was just standing still. Hiei involuntarily stopped when his katana was mere hairs from Kurama's neck.  
  
"You cannot bring your self to kill me, can you?" the kitsune said, green eyes looking into Hiei's red ones. "Even if this isn't real, you can't bring your self to kill the one you love." The kitsune took no heed to the blade at his neck.  
  
"We shall see," Hiei said emotionlessly. With only a moment's hesitation, he took the sword away but quickly brought it down again, detaching his head from his body. Hiei fell to his knees as he watched the head role, and the body collapse into a pool of black blood. He knew this wasn't real, but it still hurt him to kill Kurama, dream or not. As the head stopped, the face was still smirking. "What if this was real?" he said to the severed head, but quickly, white light engulfed him.   
  
~  
  
"Hiei, stop this nonsense!" Kurama said, bearly dodging another attack. He was tired, and the fight had started but minutes ago. He had been walking through complete darkness, when Hiei came out of nowhere, leaving a shallow gash across his back.  
  
"Start fighting," the red-eyed youkai said in a voice that faintly sounded like his. Something wasn't right. Kurama could feel it; hell he could even smell it. This wasn't real, Hiei wasn't real, but then…why was he bleading?  
  
"I will not fight until I know what is going on," Kurama said calmly, now standing at attention. Hiei smirked and threw away his katana, now sound was heard.  
  
"Alright, then." Hiei jumped after Kurama, effectively knocking the surprised kitsune to the ground. His head forcefully hit the black floor, making him dizzy. Though, still no sound was heard when he did that. It was as if he could only hear himself and the fire youkai on top of him.   
  
"W-what are you doing," Kurama asked. He noticed Hiei's crimson colored eyes dripping with pure lust. The said youkai put his mouth over Kurama's and forced his tongue inside. Too surprised to do anything, or even push him off, Kurama just let it happen, he even enjoyed it. Then the forbidden kiss ended.  
  
"This is what you wanted," Hiei said seductively, that's when warning bells started going off in his head. 'This isn't real,' he had to repeat to himself. Though, it felt so real, and how much the kitsune wished it were. After his many years living in solitude, it felt wonderful to be wanted, even if it were by a lustful youkai whom he loved. Kurama closed his eyes as he felt Hiei's hot mouth over his neck, than he brought his mouth back to Kurama's and kissed him painfully. When he felt Hiei's hand go to his pants, is when his senses came back to him. His eyes shot opened.  
  
"Stop," he whispered and half-heartedly pushed the fire youkai off him, but with no anvil.   
  
"This is what you wanted, to be loved," Hiei smirked, looking down at the kitsune. "You don't want to alone any more, do you?"  
  
"Not like this," Kurama said in a voice bearly above a whisper, "Not like this," he said louder and hit him in the neck. Though, not forcefully, just enough to get the job done. Hiei quickly jumped up, knowing what his did. Kurama stood up, waiting for the death seed to take effect.   
  
"You will be alone forever. With no one to care for you," Hiei smirked.  
  
"That may be true, but I wont be here," with that said. Vines started to shoot up through the seed, and into Hiei's head. Kurama watched painfully as plants sprouted through the eye sockets, nose, mouth, and ears of the only one he loved. It wasn't fair, even if this wasn't real. He was truly alone in the world. As he saw the plant fall to the ground, white light over powered him.  
  
~  
  
"How wonderful to see that you two are alive," Koe said amused looking at the two youkai who were panting on the ground. Hiei was the first to stand, he immediately noticed the kitsune.   
  
"Kurama!?" he said. The Kitsune looked up than stood.  
  
"You're alive!?" Kurama said absently.  
  
"I thought I killed you?" Hiei said, still unable to determine reality.  
  
"Yes, yes," Koe started to walk over to them. "You both are still alive, but that's too much to say about your ningen friends." Immediately they looked over to see the bodies of Yuskue and Kuwabara.   
  
"What have you done to them?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I have done nothing to them," he laughed. "It was their own petty hearts that brought them their end," he finished bitterly.  
  
"Explain," Hiei said, taking out his Katana, though he was emotionally exhausted.   
  
"Not yet," Koe told them simply.  
  
"Then you die!" Hiei went to attack him, but then there was a flash of light and Koe disappeared. "What the hell?" He turned around, there he was, the cursed youkai.  
  
Kurama looked around for Koe, who seemed to have disappeared. Then he noticed that he was coming after him at a fast speed. He thought about taking out his whip, but then saw a katana lying at his feet. How it got there, he didn't no, nor did her care. He picked up the sword just in time to block the attack.  
  
~  
  
"This is fun," Koe said watching the fight, oblivious to them selves that they were fighting each other.  
  
~  
  
As the youkai blocked, Hiei kicked him in the side. Watching him lose his balance, he took the advantage to kick him in the chest.   
  
Kurama winced in pain, as Koe wounded him. He wasn't as good with a katana as the said youkai, but he knew how to use it. It was something one learns to do when they live as long as he has. He dodged another attack with enough time to stab Koe in the shoulder.  
  
The fire youkai cried out as Koe removed the katana from his shoulder. If he wasn't too occupied in killing the youkai, he would have noticed the familiarity in the fighting style. However, he was too angry to process anything, but the word 'kill', and that was what he intended to do.  
  
"You will die!" Koe said. If he wasn't so emotionally unstable, Kurama would have noticed that it wasn't Koe's voice he heard, but Hiei's.  
  
"We shall see," Hiei faintly heard what Koe said. He just wanted the youkai dead. That's exactly what he was going to do. The fire youkai went after Koe, katana in hand, and the youkai did the same.   
  
Kurama went to attack the youkai coming after him, sword extended. As they were only about a foot away from each other, he stabbed him in the gut, but not with out being stabbed him self.  
  
They both saw the white light again, and then crimson met emerald. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other with mirrored expressions on their faces.   
  
"No," the both whispered together. They pulled out the weapon from each others stomach. The two youkai embraced one another and fell to the ground, a pool of blood accumulated around them.  
  
"Kurama!" a single black tear gem fell from Hiei's eyes.  
  
"I love you…" the kitsune smiled with blood trickling from his mouth. He blinked one last time before closing his eyes for good, and resting in an eternal peaceful sleep.  
  
"Kur-" the fire youkai was unable to finish what he was going to say as he followed his love in death.   
  
"Now you see," Koe walked over to the two embracing corps. "Now you see what love does to a person, whether they be youkai or ningen. In the end, the foolish heart consumes you and you die. It proves that there is no love in the world, only death. Painful, agonizing death," Koe said bitterly and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the four dead corpses in the middle of the black forest.   
  
~  
  
End  
  
~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well, how'd you like the Shakespearean ending? This is most defiantly the most confusing story I have ever written. To clear thing up for you: at the end, Hiei and Kurama were fighting each other, but with the image of Koe. Speaking of which, Koe is a very unstable youkai, wouldn't you agree? His reason's for doing what he did are entirely up to you. I did that on purpose, because I have my own views, and others may have their own. Also, my apologies for anyone being too OOC, but that's the only way I could fit them in here. Did anyone figure out how they got out of their spell? It was the name of this chapter, to kill the one you love. ;} Anyway, review and tell me how, if, you liked it.   
  
~VGT~ 


End file.
